Pups & The Pizza Cook Off
by Elias Vincent
Summary: Adventure Bay hosts its 1ST ever pizza cook off. Each of the contestants are required to use a unique ingredient as a topping. Who will win?


**PUPS & THE PIZZA COOK OFF **

**I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL ONLY MY OC'S**

It was Saturday. Adventure Bay was hosting a pizza cook off. All the contestants had to put 1 ingredient in their pizza that wouldn't normally be on a pizza. The contestants were Alex & Mr Porter, the Turbot cousins, Elias & Kelly, Mayor Goodway, Mayor Humdinger & Farmers Al & Yumi. Up at the ski resort Everest & Jake were outside getting everything set up.

"I can't wait to see what everyone puts on their pizzas. This cook off is going to be so exciting" said Everest.

"You said it. Angel, Elias & Kelly are inside now making theirs. I can't wait to see what they come up with" said Jake.

Inside Jake's cabin Angel, Elias & Kelly were trying to think of what to put on their pizza.

"Have you 2 come up with any topping ideas yet?" asked Angel.

"How about we put a different topping on each slice? It'll make the pizza more unique" said Elias.

"Good idea. Now we just need to find the toppings we want to use" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias & Kelly looked in the fridge & pantry for their ingredients. They decided to use 8 different toppings: Candy, chocolate, cookies, donut holes, French fries, mini meatballs, pasta & potato chips. They planned to put 1 topping on each slice.

"Our pizza idea is quite creative" said Angel.

"It sure is. What do you think everyone else will put on theirs?" asked Elias.

"I'm not sure. We'll have to wait & see" said Kelly.

Angel, Elias & Kelly got their ingredients & took them out to their station. After helping with the set up they waited for everyone else to arrive.

"The cook off will start soon" said Angel.

"I bet the pizzas will look fantastic" said Elias.

"I hope win. That would be awesome" said Kelly.

Soon everyone in Adventure Bay showed up. All the contestants went to their stations as Everest & Jake addressed the crowd.

"Welcome everyone to the 1ST ever Adventure Bay pizza cook off. Here are the rules: You each have 1 hour to make your pizzas. You may not interfere with each other's stations; your pizza must have a unique ingredient on it & it must be cooked & ready to serve by the end of the time limit. Myself & Jake shall be the judges" said Everest.

"The winner gets to have their pizza put on the menu at Mr Porter's restaurant. Ready, set, GO" said Jake as he blew an airhorn. All the contestants immediately got to work on their pizzas. The 1ST part involved making the dough. Everyone used flour, oil, salt, sugar, water & yeast to make their dough. Once everyone made their dough they put the tomato paste on top & sprinkled cheese all over the top. Most of the contestants began to put their toppings on at this point. Alex & Mr Porter's unique ingredient was carrot cake.

"Carrot cake pizza sounds delicious. I hope it tastes delicious as well" said Alex.

"Me too. Let's get our pizza in the oven" said Mr Porter.

Alex & Mr Porter finished putting their toppings on their pizza & put it in the oven. Then they waited for it to cook. Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi's unique ingredient was carrots.

"I think carrots should be a regular topping" said Farmer Al.

"Maybe they will be regular someday. I'm sure it works on pizza" said Farmer Yumi.

Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi finished topping their pizza & put it in the oven to cook. Captain Turbot & Francois' unique ingredient was squid jerky.

"This pizza will be delicious" said Captain Turbot.

"Oui I bet everyone will love it" said Francois.

Captain Turbot & Francois topped their pizza & put it in the oven to cook. Mayor Goodway's unique ingredient was corn.

"This pizza will be a masterpiece. You'll love it Chickaletta" said Mayor Goodway.

Chickaletta clucked. Mayor Goodway finished topping her pizza & put it in the oven. Mayor Humdinger didn't use a unique ingredient. Instead he shaped the dough to resemble his face.

"Why pick a topping to be unique when the pizza itself can be unique? I'm a genius" said Mayor Humdinger.

The Kitten Catastrophe Crew meowed as Mayor Humdinger put his pizza in the oven. Everyone noticed that Elias & Kelly put their pizza in with just cheese on it. This caused confusion.

"That's odd. Why haven't they put any toppings on their pizza?" asked Ella.

"I don't know. That's very strange" said Ethan.

"If they don't put toppings on their pizza they'll be disqualified" said Harry.

"Maybe they're waiting until after the pizza is cooked to put the toppings on" said Susie.

Soon everyone finished cooking their pizzas. As the final moments of the time limit ticked away Elias & Kelly topped their pizza.

"Looks like we finished just in time" said Elias.

"That's lucky. I can't wait to see what Everest & Jake think" said Kelly.

Everest & Jake began to judge the pizzas. They started with Alex & Mr Porter. Everest & Jake found their pizza to be strange. Next, they tried Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi's pizza. Everest & Jake thought it tasted good. Captain Turbot & Francois' pizza was next. Everest & Jake couldn't swallow it because it tasted gross. Mayor Goodway's pizza was as well received as Farmer Al & Farmer Yumi's pizza. Mayor Humdinger was disqualified for not using any unique ingredients. Finally, Elias & Kelly's pizza was taste tested. Everest & Jake were fascinated by the diversity of their toppings.

"Time to choose a winner" said Everest.

"The results will be revealed shortly" said Jake as Everest & himself went aside to discuss the results. After agreeing on the best pizza, they returned.

"OK the results are in. It was a close call but we have a winner" said Everest.

"The winning pizza belongs to… Elias & Kelly" said Jake.

"YAY WE WON" cried Elias as he pumped his fists in the air.

"That was fun. We did well. Everyone else did too" said Kelly.

Everyone clapped & cheered for Elias & Kelly. Mayor Humdinger was visibly upset that he lost but nonetheless he still tried not to cause a scene.

"I know I'll win next year. They'll see" said Mayor Humdinger.

For the rest of the day everyone stayed up at the ski resort trying out the pizzas. Everyone had a great time. That night Angel, Elias, Everest & Jake talked about the competition.

"That was a great cook off. Everyone's pizzas were unique in their own way" said Angel.

"I can't believe that mine & Kelly's pizza will be served at Mr Porter's restaurant from now on" said Elias.

"You guys made a great pizza. It tasted delicious" said Everest.

"Next year's competition will be just as creative. I can tell" said Jake.

Everyone spent the evening watching TV together. As Elias got in bed he thought about him & Kelly winning the pizza cook off.

" _I had so much fun today. Me & Kelly did a good job. I hope everyone enjoys our pizza if & when they order it from Mr Porter's restaurant"_ thought Elias as he fell asleep.

 **THE END**


End file.
